Crazed Love
by Melmel Phase
Summary: Love is a very strong emotion. So strong in fact, that it could greatly mess you up mentally. How far would you go to keep the one you love all to yourself? Seifer x Hayner. Seiner. Yandere Fanfic. May possibly be continued based on reviews.


Crazed Love

They say that love makes you do crazy things. Is it possible to become crazy because of love? No, I'm not talking playful crazy, I mean full out bat shit crazy. If you don't believe so then let me take a minute and tell you about my little adventure, hm?

First off, the name's Seifer Almasy. I'm 19 and finishing off my last year of high school. I'm not your average guy of course, I'm attractive beyond reason, have an amazing physique, an occasionally bully three choice kids for fun. Yeah yeah yeah yeah, I know, bullying is bad and whatnot but I could care less. Besides, it's not like these kids are fully defenseless, they fight back. When I let them. I have an obsession with Dominance, not my fault.

Anyway, the kids that I usually beat on are Roxas, Pence, and Hayner; three best friends that I take pleasure in beating to a pulp. I've been doing it for years so they're perfectly use to it by now. But as of late, I've had to take a much needed break from tormenting them. Why? I'm so glad you asked.

Hayner is in love with me.

Now, normally I would beat the shit out of him for it since the only logical way he could develope feelings for me is if he's a Masochist, but we actually use to be friends, best friends, a long~~~~ time ago.

We met in the park 11 years ago. Of course, the Chickenwuss was being bullied by these kids because of his hair or some shit so, being the good guy that I was, I leaped in and protected him like some kind of Superhero and that's exactly how he looked at me.

After all of the beatings I've ever given Hayner, if I look in his eyes I can still see the little 5 year old kid that called me his Knight in Shining Armor after saving him. It's come to the point that he'll be completely cold to me on the outside when other people are around but when it's just us, he will do anything I ask of him in a heartbeat.

I take advantage of that whenever I can.

"Haa...Seifer..."

Like now.

Hayner's mouth is around my erection, sucking lightly to tease me. I don't take teasing nicely so I press on the back of his head to shove it down his throat more, making him choke. I love the sound of my bitches choking on my cock. Once again, Dominance issues.

I probably shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it, I swear the kid's throat was forged by the gods. Plus he's actually really cute whenever I touch him. He gets this adorably heated blush on his cheeks whenever I play with his body. Over time I've seemed to become addicted to it. It's my secret pleasure. Doesn't make seeing him any less dangerous though.

It's not that my reputation would suffer from our "relationship", though it would, it's because...well...Hayner is crazy. Like I said, not playful crazy. No where near playful. When I said he would do anything I asked it also included doing anything for me, as in anything to keep me safe, happy, and with him. Doesn't sound bad, right? Wrong. Hayner hates seeing other people flirt and touch me. The first girlfriend I had ended up in the hospital with multiple slash wounds. I was 13 then, the Lamer was 9. No one had any idea who it was then but it quickly became a cycle.

Every time I got a girlfriend or boyfriend, or maybe someone was just interested in me, they would suddenly get fatally injured. It wasn't until a couple months ago that I found out who the culprit was.

FLASHBACK - 3rd POV - December 22

_Seifer Almasy, worn out from work and the stress of school, dragged his feet through the streets of Twilight Town, beyond ready to get home and relax._

_He would never get the chance to sadly, because upon entering his home was a sight that would change the blonde's life forever._

_At first glance Seifer knew something was wrong. The atmosphere in his apartment screamed it. There were birthday decorations all over the place, all ripped and tattered. The once innocent white cake had been smashed into the wall opposite of the window. The whole room was a wreck. Deciding that looking around would produce some much needed answers, Seifer quietly walked to his room._

_'Whoever's here picked the wrong apartment to trash.' He thought with fury burning in his eyes._

_Standing in the entrance to his bedroom, Seifer stared in disbelief at the two figures occupying the small space. The first, was his current girlfriend Kairi. The redhead's body was laying on the floor at the foot of his bed, her eyes wide and unblinking. There was blood splattered over the wall and bed sheets, most likely from the large gashes in the girl's neck, abdomen, and stomach. The female laid in a pool of the crimson liquid, unmoving._

_The second was Hayner. The younger blond stood next to the body, blood splattered on his clothes and face, a large Butcher's knife in his right hand, dripping blood onto the already soiled floor. He turned to Seifer with a big innocent grin on his face, eyes sparkling with happiness._

_"Happy Birthday, Seifer!"_

FLASHBACK END

That was when I learned that Hayner's love for me was way deeper then I could have ever realized. At first I was afraid but I still did everything to get rid of the body and the evidence. I didn't just want to be safe from suspicion, I wanted Hayner to be to.

Kairi apparently used the spare key I kept in my mailbox to get in my apartment so she could decorate the place for a surprise party. Luckily, she was the only one that knew about the party and as such, the only guest. I didn't have to worry about millions of people coming while I was covering up the crime scene.

Hayner had witnessed her come in and in a rage of not wanting me to be alone with her, killed her slowly in my bedroom. He cut her deep but made sure the wounds wouldn't kill her instantly so she could suffer, then watched as she choked on her own blood after he slit her throat. He had never liked her, hell I didn't like her, I only dated her to get her friends off of my back. If anything, I was glad she was gone. But Chickenwuss was still dangerous.

I tried everything to avoid him but either I ran right back or he found me. I am the center of Hayner's every thought and fantasy. It scares me but at the same time, the thrill of having such a deadly addiction makes adrenaline pump through my veins and heat pool in the pit of my stomach.

The gravity defying blonde may be blood thirsty but it surprisingly doesn't make him any less innocent. Underneath his sadistic side is a lovestruck and loyal 15 year old boy that would do anything for my affection.

At the moment, he's doing a _great_ job trying to earn it.

"Fuck..." I groan as Hayner relaxes his throat to take all of me in his mouth, deep throating me shamelessly.

He hums low in his throat, sending vibrations pulsing through my cock as he moves his hands from my thighs, allowing me to have full control to fuck his mouth.

God this feels good.

I places both my hands firmly on the sheets below to keep balance as I raise my hips, moving back and forth slowly while watching sections of my cock disappear and reappear out of the warm cavern that is Hayner's mouth.

I can't take my eyes off of those beautiful pink lips that have taken up residence around my gridth. The suction that is being applied makes my head spin as the coil in my abdomen tightens until I release, taking my cock out of Hayner's mouth to spill my seed all over his face.

Resting my body on the bed, I let out a sigh of satisfaction and pull out my phone to take a picture of Hayner's cum guzzled face.

"Seifer~~ You're not allowed to send it to anyone else." The pout on his lips is so cute. I chuckle and lean over to lick some of my cum off his cheek, making a heated blush spread across his cheeks.

"Don't worry Lamer. No one else is allowed to see you in this sort of state, only me." I kiss his neck and pull him into my lap, resting his head on my chest. "Good job pleasing me today. Tomorrow I'm going to fuck you in our homeroom before school. You better be there by 6am, got it?"

"Yeah I got it, papi. That should still give me enough time to kill that girl that was staring at you the other day at lunch." He grins at me and moves to kiss my lips. "I love you Seifer Almasy."

I innocence that Hayner displays when speaking about his kills will never stop amazing me. Oh well. I'll hopefully be able to put a stop to his crimes the deeper we get into our "relationship". But for now, all I need to do is make sure he's loyal to me and only me. Shouldn't be to hard.

I kiss him back, biting his bottom lip possessively as I weave my fingers through his hair. "I love you to my crazy cutie."


End file.
